


A Lot Of Fight Left In Me

by RedPhoneBooth



Series: Androgynous!Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Will Always Be The Big Spoon, Androgynous!Harry, Basically Harry In A Crop Top, Fuck You Modest!MGMT, Harry is beautiful, Louis Is A Supportive Boyfriend, M/M, Who Gives Great Speeches, and, crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds one of Gemma's shirts in his luggage. He likes it so he wears it.</p><p>Modest isn't too happy, but luckily Louis is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Fight Left In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to my amazing friend [Ruth](http://sillydreamstar.tumblr.com/) (GO FOLLOW HER, she is a literal cupcake. Send her a lot of hugs)! She asked for Harry in a crop top a while ago and I finally wrote the damn thing.  
> I hope you like this honeybunch! Love you loads!
> 
> Title is obviously from Fight Song because it seemed fitting I think. Also It's Larry AF. Then again, which song isn't?
> 
> [This is the shirt](https://item3.tradesy.com/r/5cddcd1ed3b9592ad4a5826e15fda9d7a577048844679961e2ce21b96a0cf76c/720/960/tops/rue-21/8-m/rue-21-black-pink-crop-flamingo-t-shirt-1309402.jpg) I had in mind for Harry.
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

He mustn’t have payed attention last time Gemma came to visit him. Their stuff must’ve gotten mixed up by accident and so now, Harry held up a dark grey shirt with pink flamingos printed on it.

Not just a shirt, though. A crop top he remembered Gemma calling it once.

He thought it was cute, that’s why he’d picked it out of his suitcase in the first place, before he remembered the flamingo shirt he owned had buttons on them.

Harry didn’t really know what to do with it at first. Should he call her about it? Would she ask for it back herself? But the most lingering question on his mind was: Would she mind if he wore it?

It wouldn’t be the first and definitely won’t be the last time he’d worn women’s clothing or even some of Gemma’s stuff. He liked it from time to time, he wore it every now and then because he felt it’s what made him feel more comfortable.

It wasn’t fun to be scrutinized when the media found out those striped jeans he’d worn a while back were from the Paige Verdugo women’s collection. That wasn’t comfortable, but the way he felt when he wore them did.

The sound of his phone dinging brought Harry back out of his spiralling thoughts. He picked it up to find a message from Louis lighting up the screen.

u gonna take long? waiting 4 u!

Louis, Lottie, and Harry had agreed to spend some time together outside of the hotels and the concerts, so they’d planned to get some lunch in a private restaurant.

Harry responded with a simple b there in a sec before throwing the phone onto the bed and pulling on the top without a second thought. He walked over to the hotel door, but caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on his way out. He turned to fully face it and regarded himself.

The top matched quite nicely with his stark white trousers  and his worn mustard coloured boots. He felt a sense of -- well, he didn’t know quite what he felt, only that this seemed right in some way.

The way the top flowed freely around his chest, how he could see the underside of his butterfly tattoo peek out from underneath the fabric, how his fern tattoos were fully on display like they might grow because of the sunlight they’d be getting. He loved it, this image of of him in the mirror. It seemed to fit.

A comforting warmth bloomed inside of his chest and lit up his face in the form of a smile. Harry pushed some stray curls out of the way and walked out of the room with newborn confidence.

~*~

The first thing Louis saw as his lover stepped into the quaint restaurant, was inked skin that was normally covered up with fabric. He’d seen Harry naked or at least half-naked more time than he could count before, but this was different. It wasn’t just a button up shirt of which he used only the bottom three buttons. It was an actual tee that stopped at his midriff.

Louis’ mind couldn’t comprehend what he saw at first, the only thing going through it being ‘I wanna trace those damn plants with my tongue’ before shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. He could only gape at him in shock and slight arousal.

“Isn’t that Gemma’s shirt?” Lottie inquired as Harry took a seat at their table, bringing Louis out of his trance, and reminding him his sister was there with him as well.

Harry looked down as if he’d already forgotten what he was wearing. “Yeah, it is. She must’ve forgotten it when she left yesterday.” Harry explained shyly, afraid of their reaction.

“Looks good on you, I like it.” Louis found his tongue again, Lottie nodded her head in agreement next to him. Louis sent a wink across the table to him and Harry dimpled back with a blush on his cheeks.

“Thanks.” He murmured.

Louis wasn’t a stranger to Harry falling outside of the typical male norm, but mostly it was smaller and more subtle things. This was a step forward he hadn’t seen coming, but to be honest, he wasn’t going to complain about it. This was a fantasy he didn’t even know he had.

Louis loved how much braver Harry’d gotten with being himself, how much more confidence it gave him every time. Louis could see it in the way he walked and talked and moved. Just a little more at ease and at comfort with his body whenever he did and liked and wore what he wanted, even though it went against most people’s mindset sometimes. It made Harry that much more beautiful to Louis and Louis fell even more in love with him each time.

Lunch was nice. They ate and chatted and laughed, talking about everything and nothing, but mostly enjoyed each others company. This was usually how their dates went. Lottie might’ve been there with him, but it was the closest thing Harry and Louis could have to a normal date. Because while Harry might’ve become bolder in his expression, they still weren’t allowed out together. They’d grown used to diversions and distractions for the media and paparazzi taken with them on their outings. It wasn’t easy, but they made do.

“I’ll see you both at the hotel, okay?” He promised after wrapping up lunch, looking around and quickly pecking Harry on the mouth. “I love you.” He’d whispered, giving him the thumbs up, Harry mirroring him.

Harry and Lottie made their way to the front door and hailed a cab back to the hotel while Louis escaped out the back to do the same, but only after waiting a moment to make sure he wouldn’t be seen. It was a dance they’d perfected by now.

~*~

#NiceLittleTummy

That was the hashtag that the fans had started trending worldwide. Everyone was going crazy over the fact that he’d worn a shirt that was Gemma’s. Harry really should’ve seen it coming the fans would find out. They always been smart and knew how to dig up info out of the depths of the internet. Harry was seriously amazed by it.

Upon clicking the tag, Harry discovered tweets and edits and photosets and vines and videos of fans stating their opinion. And he was happy to note that most, if not almost all, of it was a positive response. One of the more common photosets being a pap shot of him in the shirt with the nex photo being a very young Louis saying ‘Nice little body’. It also explained to him what they based the tag on.

His phone buzzed in his hand when he was idly scrolling through his twitter feed. A dreaded number appearing on the screen, he accepted the call.

“Hello.” He greeted through gritted teeth. Seeing the number had lit the scorching anger inside of him like a pavlovian trained dog. Fucking Modest!.

“Mr. Styles.” Sounded a calm, but ice-cold voice filled with fake friendliness.

“What?” He snapped, he recognized the voice, but couldn’t place a name nor a face. He’d forgone niceties a long time ago when he learned the truth about these people.

“May we remind you that this is not the kind of attention we need right now and that your wardrobe should be looked at of you are going to continue this behaviour?”

Normally, Harry would keep his cool and try to make peace whenever he received a phone call like this, but with all the shit going on lately, he snapped. He felt like being bold today anyways.

“No” He barked through the speaker. He squirmed where he was sitting on the bed he shared with Louis when he was met by a shocked silence on the other line.

“Excuse me.” She sounded offended which made Harry’s lips twitch upwards ever so slightly unwillingly. Harry had stood up and walked to his hotelroom door, making sure to have his keycard with him.

“You heard me.” He walked out and a few steps down the hall barefoot in some sweats and a tee to knock on Lottie’s door where Louis was hanging out with her. It swung open, Lottie frowning at him when she saw his expression.

“Mr. Styles, do you even kno--” But Harry cut her off before she could start any kind of speech or lecture. He was sick of it and so done right now.

“No, this is not three years ago anymore. You cannot tell me how to dress anymore, or act, or what I do with my own body. Because that is a basic human right, okay!? Perhaps if you’d all actually bother looking at what the fans want, you’d know how to fucking do your bloody jobs! You say this is not the attention you want, but this has brought us more positive attention than anything you’ve come up with up to now.” Harry was seething by now.

Somewhere during his speech he’d stalked over to Louis who looked at him with concern, not understanding. Harry had just tangled their fingers together, hoping Louis understood that he just needed a little moral support and he’d explain in a minute.

“We have a strategy that --” But Harry didn’t let her finish again.

“I don’t care about that, right now! Don’t call me again about what I choose to do with my body.” He growled before clicking the power button on his iPhone long enough to shut it off and throwing it on the bed.

“Babe, you okay?” Louis whispered in the stillness of the room. He faced Harry and cupped his cheek with his unoccupied hand. Harry leaned into the touch and noticed he was shaking now.

“Yeah.” He sounded a bit hoarse and shocked, “I’ve just… never done that before. Not like that anyway. I was just so angry, Lou. And so sick of everything.” Louis pulled him close in a tight hug, Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck and breathed in his scent in order to calm himself.

“I know, I know. It’s gonna be okay.” Louis ran his hand through his hair and massaged his scalp while rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back. It never failed to make him purr like a kitten. A deep, content sigh escaped Harry’s lungs. It felt like something cracked open to reveal a new and stronger part of him. Like a broken armour, but somehow it made him feel more invincible.

Louis freed himself of the hug to look Harry in the eye. “Let’s go back to our room and we’ll talk about it some more, okay?” He suggested. Harry nodded before Louis shared a quick hug goodbye with Lottie and retrieving to their room a few doors from hers.

Once in the room, Louis sat him down on the bed and kneeled in front of Harry, taking his face with both hands and gazed at him with his piercing eyes.

“Do you need anything, love?” Louis asked gingerly, thumbs rubbing back and forth over his cheekbones.

Harry put both of his hands on top of Louis’. “Just you.” His eyes flickered between his boyfriend’s.

Louis merely nodded and scooted them both up the bed, Harry’s back to Louis as arms wrapped around him with one hand on the butterfly and the other between his swallows. Their legs were tangled together on top of the sheets. Louis waited patiently for Harry, knowing he’d start talking voluntarily if he had the space to do so. Until then, Louis fluttered kisses on the back of Harry’s neck and shoulders as it stayed quiet for a while.

“They called because of Gemma’s shirt.” Harry began. They, such an innocent word, but Harry and Louis hated the meaning and people behind it. “They told me that this wasn’t the attention they wanted and that I should dress better.” His voice a bit watery. Harry was a pleaser, he didn’t like to disappoint people or upset them. He fought against the people holding him and Louis back, but never in such a direct and brusque way. Waves of shock that he actually had done so still washed over him.

Louis scoffed. “Not the attention we want.” He muttered under his breath. “Like having a fake baby is the good kind of attention. Bullshit is what it is.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“Maybe I should just stop it, Lou. Stop being so damn girly, but essentially, that’s what they said. What they have said before.” Silent tears crossed the bridge of his nose to fall onto the pillow. “I don’t know how much fight there’s left in me.”

“Hey hey, shhh.” Louis shushed him. “Harry, Haz. Baby, look at me. Turn around and look at me.” Harry obeyed, his eyes reluctantly meeting his boyfriend’s framed between two tiny hands. “You have so much fight left in you. You might not see it, but I do. Okay? I do. You are so strong and beautiful. I don’t want you to ever say anything like ‘girly’ in such a deprecating tone. There is nothing wrong with being girly. So what if you like nail polish and flower crowns? Who cares if you wear crop tops and jeggins?

“How did you feel wearing that top, H? Did you feel girly? Or bad? Or maybe even disgusted?” Harry shook his head no. “Then how did you feel, Harry?”

“I felt comfortable. It felt nice.” Harry croaked out.

“Good, hold on to that. Because I swear, you feel so much better if you keep wearing and doing things that make you feel happy than following what’s expected of you just because it’s easy. Because I know, Harry, I know it isn’t easy. I know that they’ll always make comments about it and there will be people who think it’s wrong and who won’t like you. But those people will be there no matter what. They don’t matter!

“You are the most beautiful human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I still wonder sometimes how I ever got so lucky that you weren’t creeped out by the fact that I asked for your autograph all those years ago. I love you because of who you are. Crop tops and nail polish and all. I love you because those are the things that make you you and I love you because I see that you’re so at ease at those moments. You like them which means they’re a part of who you are. And I love all parts of you.”

Harry was full on crying now, but he didn’t care. He was smiling so widely his face might split in two. “I love you, too, Louis. So incredibly much it hurts sometimes. I’m so glad you didn’t run when I accidentally peed on you.” Louis laughed weakly before lips were being pressed together in a comforting kiss. They leaned their foreheads together after pulling back and Harry hugged him around his waist while Louis played with the curls on the back of his neck.

“I will always be beside you, no matter what. I will always fight for you and beside you and sometimes even with you. But only if it’s about what we’re having for dinner or what we should call our first born or who has to take out the trash.” Louis whispered in the space between their mouths.

“Deal.” Harry agreed, his dimples as prominent as ever.

“We’re in this together. We always will be.” Louis brought one of his hands between them and balled his fist before sticking out his thumb. Harry mirrored his gesture and pushed their fists together to connect their thumbs. 


End file.
